


Like a Kite

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [49]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more of the "mary j" for post-show entertainment and Zayn wants to share it with Louis. Naturally, shotgunning leads to hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Kite

Logically, Louis knows that it's stupid. Like, he is properly famous and all and recording themselves smoking marijuana is possibly one of the worst ideas that he's had. But Zayn was sat there looking all hot and smoky and well, Louis couldn't resist it. The fact that police were escorting them from all sides less than ten feet away outside of the car added to the thrill. They both knew that they could get away with it; and that they would sober up before the concert. 

So Louis takes the joint with a smile when it's offered, smiling gratefully and tries not to giggle so that he can continue his ridiculous commentary of Zayn on camera.

 

-

 

After the show, Louis hunts down Zayn and jumps him. Even though Zayn is engaged, both he and Perrie still slip into an open relationship when one or both of them are on tour. They make up for it with phone/Skype sex and sometimes, Perrie even watches Zayn fuck someone and vice versa. And Louis, well, he is the usual partner in crime when Zayn's feeling extra horny and wants the real deal and not just his hand.

What's even better tonight is that Zayn has a few joints left over from earlier and Louis can tell by the secretive smile that he gets from Zayn when he suddenly finds himself on the ground, pinned down by Zayn's weight. He needs to come up with another way to mildly annoy his bandmates because this must be getting old if Zayn's found a way to counteract his actions.

"What you up to?" Zayn asks, propping up his chin with his hand, elbow supporting some of his weight.

"Nothing," Louis says innocently. "Although your smile tells me that you'll have some very nice post-show entertainment by the time we get back to our hotel room."

"Thought I was rooming with Niall," Zayn wonders.

"Switched with him. Want you to fuck me good."

There's a flicker in Zayn's eyes and Louis knows that his words have had their desired effect on Zayn. Using their proximity to his advantage, Louis wiggles his body so that their crotches are aligned and rubbing against one another.

"Little shit," Zayn snickers, pushing himself off the ground and getting up. (He doesn't help Louis to his feet, that bastard.)

"You love me."

"And that will forever be the mystery. Come on, they'll be waiting for us to leave."

The car ride back is the same, minus the weed. They could light a joint or two but Zayn is feeling selfish, it seems. He is also busy texting Perrie and Louis stops looking over Zayn's shoulder to read their conversation when Perrie starts mentioning things that Louis never wanted to know about. He's had four younger sisters growing up and none of them have complained about their periods by the time Louis had moved out. Never.

When they arrive at the hotel, Louis nearly falls over laughing because Harry trips over literally thin air as he climbs out of the car and Liam is the only one who has the decency to rush forward and make sure that he's not going to hurt himself. Others are too busy either laughing or shaking their heads. It's a miracle that Harry hasn't landed himself in the hospital thanks to stage antics, at least that's what Louis thinks.

He pesters Zayn into hurrying into their room, impatiently poking at Zayn until he threatens to bring out the handcuffs. Louis has been having sex with Zayn for quite some time and naturally, they have explored it quite vigorously, sometimes even with Perrie in the mix. They found out that contrary to Louis' loud personality, he enjoys being submissive for the plays and well, it's one of the few effective ways to shut him up.

Back in their room, Zayn goes to open up the windows whilst Louis gets rid of his clothes and sits on the edge of the bed with an expectant look on his face. Zayn brings out the little baggie of weed and takes one out to light it expertly. Zayn looks really good like that, with something between his teeth and the thought is enough to send more blood rushing down south.

Zayn inhales the thick smoke, blowing it out and letting the smoke billow towards Louis. Louis makes an impatient noise before he reaches out to grab Zayn's face and pull him in. Kissing Zayn is so much fun, partly because the taste of smoke never leaves Zayn's lips and partly because Zayn does this wicked thing with his tongue that is simply brilliant. Laughing, Zayn pulls away so he can take another drag; only this time, when he exhales, he blows it straight into Louis' parted lips so that Louis can suck in the smoke greedily. The burn of the smoke is familiar and yeah, it hits him almost immediately. At times like this, he can easily say that Zayn's his favourite person.

They pass the joint between them a couple times, but most of the times, they kiss so that they can recycle the heavy smoke through the kiss until its effects are gone. Zayn's lips feel extra dry from smoking and Louis really wants his lips everywhere on his body. 

"Fuckin' do me or summat," Louis mutters, and Zayn snorts.

For once, Zayn _does_ oblige Louis without a snarky comment or two. He kisses the side of neck and with the weed coursing through his veins, the fleeting kisses feel extra good to Louis. He grasps at Zayn's immaculate quiff, which is starting to wilt. Zayn's hair is so soft and touchable, and Louis secretly loves it best when it isn't styled to perfection with a hundred different chemicals because undone, Zayn's hair is even softer. The younger lad continues his way down, laving Louis' nipples, nipping at his chest hair and the happy trail. The cheeky bastard ignores Louis' half-hard cock in favour of his thick thighs, all muscular from football training. Louis emits a loud moan when Zayn latches on to the giving flesh, sucking hard and pulling back. From the satisfactory smirk on Zayn's face, Louis guesses that the hickey must be quite noticeable.

"While you're down there," Louis pants, because Zayn's hot (from weed?) breaths are fanning over his sensitive balls, "care to eat me out?"

Zayn shrugs, and proceeds to take another hit from the joint. He then does as he is told and licks a broad strip down from his balls to his hole. Zayn's tongue is really hot from the smoke and yeah, it feels phenomenal to have it stroking at his entrance over and over again. He whimpers when Zayn's tongue enters him along with a finger. It's been a while since they last fucked and the only reason why he's not in such discomfort is because he likes to finger himself and the weed doesn't hurt either. Speaking of, he wants more so he motions for Zayn to hand it over. With one particularly tantalizing flick of his tongue, Zayn gives the blunt to Louis and uses the free hand to smear the precome down Louis' shaft. Louis takes in a deep drag and relaxes into Zayn's hand, loving that all of Zayn's attention is on him now.

One finger quickly turns into three and Louis has honestly lost the track of time in the drug- and sex-induced haze. By the time Zayn's asking if it's okay for them to properly fuck, Louis' really high and really, really turned-on. He nods and squirms around, resulting in Zayn's fingers slipping out of him. He produces a small bottle of lube from behind the bed to Zayn's astonishment.

"What were you planning to do? Have Niall shag you?" Zayn asks as he takes off his clothes and slathers his dick with the slippery substance. He plucks the joint from Louis' fingers and has one last puff before he puts it out against the cheap plastic bin provided by the hotel.

"Nah, was gonna wank in the shower."

Zayn opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it. (Louis is never quiet when he is getting off.) He chooses to shuffle Louis around so that they aren't in the danger of falling over the edge of the bed during sex. The first slide it is tight and Louis is pretty much gnawing on his bottom lip. They kiss and kiss and kiss until the tension leaves Louis' body. They know how to get the most out of sex now. Louis loves that Zayn knows his body so well, always rough on him to the right side of roughness whilst his kisses are sweet save of the little nibbles on his nipples and shoulders. And his hands, god his _hands_ are always roaming up and down his body to caress and stroke his cock every once in a while to keep him on the edge. 

The distant part of Louis' mind can recoginise the thuds as the bed is knocking on the wall but Louis can't give a fuck. So what if his band mates tease them for it for a solid week, at least he is getting a healthy amount of sex that every lad his age should be getting. The thought makes him smirk and Zayn--bless him--knows him well enough not to ask. He thrusts extra hard straight into Louis' prostate and fuck, the loud moan that escapes his mouth isn't all that intentional. 

"Yeah--fuck, let 'em know who owns ya, yeah? Make you feel good and make you come. The _only_ one who can." He punctuates his last words with vicious thrusts and Louis will forever deny that he makes a mewling sound at that.

"Harder," he grits out because maybe he's weird like that. His thighs are starting to ache from the strain of being pressed to his chest and well, he wants to come so badly. But he also wants to know if he can come without Zayn's hand on his prick. So he laces their fingers together and hold them above his head, pretty much panting into Zayn's mouth rather than kissing. Zayn goes along with it, pounding into him harder than he ever has before and what they are doing has to be the definition of ravishing a person. Louis pushes back as much as he can and fuck, he's really close and his stomach is tensing up with the anticipation.

The actual moment is far more glorious, his entire body shaking with the force of it as his dick spurts out untouched. He is really proud of himself but he decides to revel in it later. Zayn has freed his hand so that he can milk out Louis' orgasm and his rhythm has grown sloppy. It doesn't take long for Zayn to climax, who doesn't even bother to continue thrusting and instead collapses on top of Louis.

After a while, Louis has to shove Zayn off his body because the lazy wanker refuses to move. Zayn tends to become lethargic after smoking weed or shagging and tonight is no exception. With a fond shake of his head, Louis kisses Zayn's lax lips before he pulls the covers over them and snuggles into Zayn.


End file.
